falkuzfandomcom-20200214-history
Unturned
Unturned is a series by Falkuz of him playing the titular game. Unturned is a game Falkuz could never quite get into, partially because it's intended to be played with friends and no one else was interested in playing with him, besides Coldwater during the Unturned with Austin subseries. This series is unique in that it's basically four "series" (though one of them is only one video) in one playlist: The first two videos are a sequel to ROBLOX Adventure - the game Falkuz played in ROBLOX Adventure is exactly what Unturned was made from by the same creator. The next two videos are Part 1 and 2 of a normal playthrough uploaded the next day but immediately abandoned. The final video is one last play session of the game two years later, just to see if it had changed much (which it had) and improved (which it hadn't). The other 17 videos are the Unturned with Austin subseries - initially, the plan was that Falkuz would upload his videos and Austin would record and upload his own videos, which would include commentary from the two, and people could watch the videos side by side to see both perspectives. Unfortunately, due to Austin's addiction to quitting everything, just like the MineCraft episodes in the Games with Friends playlist, the series didn't work out as planned, and Austin only uploaded one video then later deleted it anyway. Falkuz's videos of the series are quite awkwardly put together due to the lack of commentary since he would sometimes stop to talk to Austin while playing. From Part 13 - We Will Rock You to Part 17 - The Sudden Disconnection, however, they weren't in the same room, so Falkuz plays normally and Austin talks in-game for a little bit in Part 13. The Unturned with Austin series was originally its own playlist, but Falkuz merged the two in 2019 as part of a few playlist updates. Description The game that originated as an amazing Roblox game is now an amazing Steam game! Well, not exactly AMAZING, but it's pretty fun! The first two videos are the sequel to my ROBLOX videos of the original game, the next two are me playing the game normally, most of the rest is playing with my cousin (who was supposed to upload his side of the series with commentary but never did), and the finale is 2 years later when I tried it one more time. Videos *Unturned Adventure - Part 1 *Unturned Adventure - Part 2 *Unturned - Part 1 - Suddenly, Luck *Unturned - Part 2 - Brow Hat *Unturned with Austin - Part 1 - Mad About Nudity *Unturned with Austin - Part 2 - "Raiding" the Airport *Unturned with Austin - Part 3 - Reunion *Unturned with Austin - Part 4 - Austin Dies Again *Unturned with Austin - Part 5 - The Pig Chase *Unturned with Austin - Part 6 - Trouble in Charlottetown *Unturned with Austin - Part 7 - I Lost You in Montague *Unturned with Austin - Part 8 - Don't Worry, It'll Grow Back *Unturned with Austin - Part 9 - I Left You at Montague *Unturned with Austin - Part 10 - Approaching Alberton *Unturned with Austin - Part 11 - 45 Dollars!? That's Outrageous! *Unturned with Austin - Part 12 - Home is Where the House is *Unturned with Austin - Part 13 - We Will Rock You *Unturned with Austin - Part 14 - The CRATE-zy Chainsaw Killer! *Unturned with Austin - Part 15 - Bacon Thief and Wall Thief *Unturned with Austin - Part 16 - WHAT I LEARNED IN BOATING SCHOOL IS *Unturned with Austin - Part 17 - The Sudden Disconnection *Unturned - The Final Return